


Framing the Narrative

by 2shytheshippy



Series: Snugglegate [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: Ginny falls asleep on her captain’s shoulder and this—this is the worst thing to ever happen. Hell, it’s not even the worst thing to ever happen in sports let alone baseball.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stefaniegk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefaniegk/gifts).



It began as an act of team solidarity.

A ‘candid’ photo of Stubbs and Brown was ‘accidentally’ posted of them snuggling as they slept. Exaggeratedly, Stubbs’ arms were thrown across Brown’s body and his mouth was open while Brown wore a blissful smile as he held Stubbs’ arm.

The media poked fun at it for a day or two before they moved on and back to Ginny and Mike.

In faux confusion, Stubbs looked at the reporters and said, “We not gon talk about me catching some serious shut eye with Brown?”

The reporters laughed.

A day later, another ‘candid’ was leaked, this time of Santiago and Martinez. They were in the locker room and apparently ‘fall asleep’ while watching game video. Martinez’s head was on Santiago’s shoulder as Santiago’s head leaned forward and still held his iPad; they grinned.

Talking heads brushed them off again.

Another leaked photo was in cyberspace again: two players fell asleep against the wall in an embrace. Then another: a pair cuddled on the hood of a car.

More and more leaked photos filled the Internet as the world saw this ‘revealing’ side of the team. Mike and Ginny even got in on the fun as their other ‘candid’ photos with their teammates were posted ( _Mike finally cuddled with the heartbroken teammate_ ).

Sports analysts, talk show hosts, and political commentators chuckled at the San Diego Padres’ antics, but again, it wasn’t something they thought was worth talking about; they didn’t get it, but the fans did.

The fans posted their own ‘exposed’ photos of them snuggling with teammates and/or friends. Some were goofy and, others, they’d genuinely fell asleep next to one another. The pictures were taken on football fields, in school swimming pools, on the bleachers, on the hall lockers, during lectures, while grocery—the list went on an on.

It didn’t get truly ridiculous until other MLB players got involved.

‘ _Oh, this child’s play_ ,” one of them wrote under Mike and Ginny’s picture. His own account had a picture of him in bed with two of his teammates as they played it up for the camera.

As if scoffing at their vanilla display of snuggling, another player posted one of their team as they held hands and leaned their heads towards one another as the rollercoaster dipped ( _except that one who had his eyes opened and wore a frightened expression_ ) as the camera photographed them.

The trend crossed over as footballers, soccer players, and other pro athletes participated.

Teachers.

Veterinarians.

Construction workers.

Housewives.

Eventually, entertainers got in on it: Matt Daman and Ben Affleck; Seth Rogen and Jason Segel; Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio; Chelsea Handler and Jennifer Aniston; Chris Evans and Scarlett Johassen; Emma Stone and Jennifer Lawrence.

Even whole casts got involved: The Walking Dead, Crazy Ex Girlfriend, The Flash, Arrow, Games of Thrones, and Hamilton.

The San Diego Padres never expected for it to get this big—for it to take a life of its own.

Somewhere between the candid photos picking up steam with fans and other MLB franchises’ players joining in, the national conversation transformed. What began as a scathing criticism about Ginny’s behavior with Mike and declarations that it proved why women shouldn’t be in the MLB evolved into the society’s, specifically the sports world, double standards and hypocrisy pertaining women. Many pointed out that the national conversation behind Ginny literally sleeping on her teammate’s shoulder proved that the problem was with the media not her.

-

“Let’s be honest with ourselves here,” a female commentator began. “Whatever offense Ginny Baker commits, no matter how small, sparks a national dialogue—even when she’s done nothing wrong.”

“You believe that Ginny Baker snuggling with her teammate—the captain of her team, at that, is her doing nothing wrong,” the male guest asked outraged. “But, I’m not surprised, you feminists are all about equality when it only benefits women, but what about how her male teammates feel?”

Incredulously, the woman looked at the papers in front of them as she fiddled with them to rein in her temper.

“Excuse me?” The commentator continued fiddling with her papers as she gave a mirthless smile.

“You all cry so much about being ‘fairly’, and then when one of you benefits from favoritism, it’s ‘no big deal,” he spat.

“She fell asleep on her captain’s shoulder, for crying out loud,” the woman said, annoyed. “Does the holding hand part look bad, yeah; yeah, it does. But, I don’t see how whatever there is that’s going on between Ginny and Mike merits a national dialogue of this magnitude,” she explained. “And considering that it was her teammates who began the snuggle ‘candids’ campaign, I doubt they’re feeling shafted by Ginny and Mike’s closeness.”

-

“I do believe that people are justifiably concerned about the nature of Ginny Baker and Mike Lawson’s relationship outside of baseball,” a sport journalist stated. “But, I don’t believe that is where most of the criticism is coming from; it’s because she’s a woman. And if we’re not going to have an honest conversation about the power dynamics and how this could negatively impact the team if they are involved, we shouldn’t be having this conversation at all.”

-

“I’m not saying that women shouldn’t be in the league, but it’s just asking for trouble to have them on the same team.” The host gestured to his guest. “I don’t think I’m going out on a limb by saying that other teams and athletes are relieved they dodged this bullet.”

“I mean, sure, it’s a mess.” The show had invited a retired ballplayer to give his perspective on the Ginny Baker’snuggle candids’ situation. “But, you couldn’t be further from the truth. I’ve spoken with many retired and current players and, although they agreed dating could be an issue, since Ginny’s inclusion in the league, they’re all wondering why it’s taken so long for a woman to play for the Majors in the first place.”

-

“Look, I’m not saying that they’re dating—I don’t know and, quite frankly, I don’t care,” a current MLB player explained. “But, if they are— _IF_ —I don’t blame them; we’re on the road for weeks at a time, it gets lonely. And to have someone there by your side that gets it, yeah…I can see how two people might cross that line. I can see how it’s appealing.”

-

“Here’s what people don’t understand: it’s not that we don’t care or believe that it’s insignificant if Ginny Baker is sleeping with a fellow teammates, we just think it’s ridiculous that she is put under a microscope for everything,” a radio host said. “The weight of the world is on this _23 year old’s_ shoulders and she gets crucified for not being perfect when not even our own mayors, governors, and other leaders have done far worse with no one even batting an eye—hell, it’s expected for them to get caught up in a scandal. But, Ginny falls asleep on her captain’s shoulder and this—this is the worst thing to ever happen. Hell, it’s not even the worst thing to ever happen in sports let alone baseball.

“I tip my hat off to Ginny Baker,” he complimented. “I don’t know how she’s doing behind closed doors, but to keep her cool like she has under all of this pressure? It’s remarkable and I see why she impresses Mike Lawson; he’s right: she’s an incredibly strong woman. If the media scrutinized my every move when I was 23, I would’ve lost my mind the first few weeks.”

-

When Ginny’s teammates first posted their candid snuggle selfies, Ginny laughed. Not only were they standing by her, they were actively defending her and calling the media out on their bullshit. But, once fans, her fellow athletes, entertainers, and people across the world posted their own ‘candid’ snuggle selfies, Ginny broke down in tears at the overwhelming show of support

Throughout the entire ordeal, Mike had been her rock, but to see that the world was on her side…it made her feel not as judged. It made Ginny believe that they saw her as a person who had human feelings rather than ‘the first female pitcher.’

Ginny even felt welcomed by the other ballplayers. They didn’t participate just to have fun—they were sick of the shit Ginny constantly put up with as well. After her first few games in the MLB, the other teams and players realized that Ginny was a legit gamer and not a gimmick, it angered them to witness her the media relentlessly attack her over something so mundane. If she did have a relationship with Mike, although it could pose an issue, the media constantly spoke about it and blamed her if other female players weren’t brought it—wasn’t that reflection of the league more so than Ginny?

Snugglegate brought the Padres closer together and after clinching a playoff berth, they went out to celebrate.

 “Come on, old man,” Ginny declared. “You are not getting out of this dance.”

Mike laughed. “Rookie, you can’t handle my moves—I’m trying to spare you the embarrassment.”

“You mean the secondhand embarrassment,” she countered. “Or maybe you’re afraid you’re going to break a hip.”

Mike looked at her as if to say ‘ _challenge accepted_.’

-

Why couldn’t this shit come out before a game or her day off? Why did it just have to come out during games only to be questioned about during pressers, so she’s taken by surprise?

“Based off of that video of you and Mike Lawson last night, will you comment on the nature of your relationship with Mike? Are you two now involved?”

Wordlessly, Ginny looked at a video of her and Mike…making out.

What were they fucking thinking?

_They’d been joking about something and were in each other’s personal space. Just as she slightly leaned forward, he leaned down and their lips touched. What began as a simple kiss turned into something passionate and hungry. Ginny grabbed Mike’s head closer to her with one hand as she clutched his shirt with another. Mike’s hands were around her waist as he pulled her flush against his own body. Slowly, his hands alternated between rubbing and squeezing Ginny as she backed him up against a wall._

_Fuuuuck_!

-

“Seriously?” Blip looked at them and shook his head in confusion.

The team behaved as if the kissed hadn’t happened. They joked around as they got dressed and put their things away, and then one of them said:

“Ginny, you know we got your back.” The others looked at her and nodded in agreement. “But, we ain’t re-acting that one.”

The Padres laughed.

Ginny covered her mouth as she laughed and tears threatened to fall.

“Maaaan, I just can’t believe she took pity on Mike and let him kiss her; she’s sooooo out of his league.”

Trying to suppress a smile, Mike glared at the player.

“Lawson, I think you got a mutiny on your hands,” Ginny joked.

Yeah, he did, but Mike didn’t think it was so bad that the guys loved Ginny more than they loved him.

Hell, he loved Ginny more than he loved them.

A moment later, Mike widened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is what you had in mind, but here it is...


End file.
